1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to flight simulation and training and, more particularly, to the calibration and synchronization of autopilots used in controlled flight simulation and training exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional calibration of an inertial measurement unit (IMU) through open loop data collection includes typical flight simulator systems that provide processed stimuli to emulate real-life flight conditions. Other solutions involve testing inertial measurement devices on a multi-axis rate table using a processor internal to the inertial measurement devices and transferring the signals directly to the processors for determining and storing the calibration coefficients of the inertial measurement devices internally so that they are self-calibrating. Unfortunately, conventional solutions typically involve evaluating control algorithms in a computer simulation before experimentation in the aircraft occurs. This can result in unstable flight during the first few cycles, which could lead to failure of the aircraft.